When The Day Is Gone
by Moht
Summary: Sammy complote quelque chose, et Dean veut découvrir quoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Désolé pour le résumé merdique, j'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses. _

_Cette courte fic a été écrite en réponse à la propal de Winsister sur Winchester's Lair, qui était : **"**_**_C'est la fête des mères et à l'école, tout le monde en parle."_**

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

* * *

« Je t'ai vu. »

Sam soupira. Il avait fait de son mieux pour étendre la lampe torche et faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'il avait entendu Dean monter les escaliers mais n'avait malheureusement pas été assez rapide. Il repoussa alors la couette et s'assit dans son lit. Dean le regardait du seuil de la porte, les poings fermés sur les hanches.

« Il est presque onze heures. Tu devrais dormir. » gronda l'aîné.

Sam baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que fabriquais, là-dessous? » demanda alors Dean, soudain inquiet. Si Sam était tombé sur les revues cochonnes qu'il avait piquées à la station essence...

« Tu promets de pas te moquer et de pas te fâcher? »

Sam lui lança son regard de chien battu le plus attendrissant et Dean se retrouva obligé d'acquiescer. Se faire berner aussi facilement par un gosse de dix ans, c'était vraiment pas juste.

« C'est juste qu'à l'école, la maîtresse arrête pas d'en parler et... » Sam s'arrêta pour sortir des morceaux de papiers de toutes les couleurs, des ciseaux et de la colle de sous son oreiller. « Je sais que ça sert à rien mais je voulais quand même faire un truc. Tu vas pas crier, hein, Dean? »

« Non, je vais pas crier Sammy. Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de te cacher pour faire une carte de Fête des Mères. Maintenant va ranger tout ça et remets-toi au lit, je t'aiderai à finir demain si tu veux. Ok? »

« Ok. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais plus rien ne m'arrête, je suis une véritable machine à écrire, un Dexterinator en puissance!_

_Vous avez demandé une suite, la voici!_

_J'en profite pour remercier celles qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent en anonyme. Et oui, faut s'inscrire pour commenter, que je puisse vous répondre!_

_Sinon, un anachronisme se cache dans cette fic. Bon, c'est pas comme un avion dans le ciel au Moyen-Âge mais ça colle pas avec l'âge que je me fait des frères, à savoir 14 ans pour Dean et 10 pour Sam. Une photo de mes perky nipples pour toutes celles qui trouvent! _

_... Nan je déconne. Mais essayez de trouver quand même!_

* * *

_I'm a Barbie Girl, In a Barbie World!_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

--

Sammy. Il n'y avait que lui pour mettre une telle merde à fond alors qu'il n'était pas encore sept heures du mat'. Si Dean avait su quel usage son frère ferait du lecteur de cassette qu'il avait acheté dans un vide-grenier quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait très certainement salé et brûlé le vieux machin. Il avait bien tenté d'inculquer le bon goût musical à son petit frère à grandes sessions de Metallica et de Led Zeppelin, mais rien à faire ; Sam préférait de toute évidence écouter Aqua. Comme si la vie n'avait pas déjà été assez cruelle avec eux.

Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à se rendormir avec tout ce bruit (_Come on Barbie! Let's go party!_), Dean ouvrit les yeux et se traîna hors du lit comme un zombie. Pourquoi fallait-il que les rares fois où leur père ne le réveillait pas le samedi matin, Sam prenne le relais? Peut-être que c'était une nouvelle étape dans la guerre des blagues foireuses qui les opposait, tous les deux. Si c'était le cas, le prix à payer serait terrible. ActionMan pouvait dire adieu à ses jambes.

Alors qu'il cherchait des façons de se venger toujours plus machiavéliques, Dean passa la tête dans la cuisine. Sam était là, en train de préparer des pancakes avec un horrible tablier à carreau noué autour de la taille et se payait même le luxe de dandiner ses fesses au rythme de la musique. C'était pas juste. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi rayonnant dès le matin. Personne.

« Hé Dean, je t'ai fait du café! » s'écria Sam plein de bonne humeur après avoir baissé le volume à un niveau raisonnable.

Dean grommela un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à « Dieu merci » avant de se jeter sur une chaise et d'avaler le jus de chaussette que son frère avait préparé avec amour. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment réveillé pour supporter une conversation, il demanda :

« Que me vaut ce réveil si... charmant? »

Sam se retourna avec une louche à la main et lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

« C'est pour te remercier! »

Mais le remercier de quoi, exactement...?

« La carte. » ajouta Sam, qui semblait avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées.

Ah oui. La carte.

« Alors pour me remercier, tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée de me réveiller avec la pire chanson du monde et de me servir un truc brunâtre et des machins tout cramés pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est évident. »

Le sourire de Sam s'effaça instantanément et rien que pour ça, Dean se sentit le pire des bourreaux d'enfants.

« N'écoute pas ce que je dis, j'ai mal dormi et je suis un peu grognon. » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. « Mais euh... T'avais besoin de me réveiller si tôt, simplement pour faire une carte? »

Sam baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose à toute vitesse.

« Sammy? »

« J'ai dit que je voulais qu'on la fasse avant que Papa revienne. »

Dean soupira.

« Il se met toujours en colère quand je parle de Maman. »

« Je sais. Je sais. » répondit Dean avec un sourire triste. « Tu sais quoi? Va chercher le matériel et on s'y met tout de suite! »

Le sourire de Sam fit un retour éblouissant et quelques secondes plus tard, le cadet déversa sur la table de la cuisine de quoi faire une carte pour toutes les mères des quatre états alentours. Comment Sam avait réussi à planquer tout ça sous son oreiller la veille était probablement le plus grand mystère du siècle.

Ensemble, les frères se mirent à dessiner, couper, colorier et coller. Alors que Sam se battait avec le tube de colle et que Dean ne faisait plus qu'un avec son feutre bleu, la porte d'entrée claqua et John fit son apparition. Sam jeta un regard terrifié à son frère et se leva lentement pour se cacher derrière lui.

« Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu les garçons. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » demanda John, la voix fatiguée, avec un geste de la main en direction de la table.

Dean opta pour la vérité.

« On fabrique une carte pour la fête des Mères. »

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à un formidable éclat de colère, le visage de John se fendit d'un sourire attendri. Il attrapa la tasse à moitié vide de Dean et descendit le reste de café d'un trait.

« Bon alors, on s'y remet? »


	3. Chapter 3

_En fait, Tididooo avait raison. Je devrais avoir honte d'écrire des trucs aussi mignons. Va falloir que je décapite et écartèle des gens dans ma prochaine fic pour me rattraper._

_En attendant, troisième et dernier volet de la fic! _

_Je me suis même permis une petite référence au pilote hi hi!_

* * *

Sam savait que son père était un super héros chasseur de monstres, c'était son frère qui lui avait dit. Et tout ce que disait Dean était parole d'évangile. Malheureusement, tous les hommes d'exception ont leur faiblesse et John ne dérogeait pas à la règle : il ne savait pas manier le feutre et c'était encore pire avec le pot de colle, ce qui navrait Sam au plus haut point. Mais comme son père mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'évincer du projet.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? »

C'était une sensation étrange. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam était à la tête des opérations et menait son petit monde à la baguette. Son père et son frère faisaient tout ce qu'il demandait sans poser de question, et ça, c'était vraiment super.

« J'ai dessiné des cœurs sur la feuille rouge, tu peux les découper. Mais fais attention à bien suivre les traits surtout! »

John hocha la tête, et se mit au travail avec une concentration presque comique. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et le bout de sa langue pointait à la commissure de ses lèvres pendant qu'il maniait les ciseaux avec une attention très particulière. Évidemment, quand il eût fini, les cœurs avaient l'air de chauve-souris atteintes de polyarthrite.

Sam était au bord des larmes. Sa carte allait être horrible. Mais le pire, c'était que Dean avait l'air de trouver ça drôle puisqu'il cachait difficilement un sourire goguenard derrière sa main.

« J'aime pas les lettres que t'as trouvées pour le texte, en fin de compte. Trouve-m'en d'autres dans les magazines, Dean. »

Cela fit son petit effet puisque l'aîné parut scandalisé.

« J'ai passé une demi-heure à les découper! » s'indigna-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

« Je veux que la carte soit la plus belle possible. Mais si ça te dérange tant que ça de filer un coup de main... »

Dean lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de tourner furieusement les pages d'un vieux magazine automobile à la recherche de nouvelles lettres. L'air très satisfait de son coup, Sam se retourna vers son père qui en l'absence de directives s'était mis à colorier les cœurs rouges... en bleu et vert. A gros traits de feutres fatigués.

« Papa, les cœurs doivent être rouge... »

John se mit à rougir comme un élève pris en faute.

« Je savais pas. Il faut tout recommencer maintenant... » s'exclama-t-il en faisant la grimace.

« Mais non! Il suffit de les mettre de l'autre côté, c'est pas grave! » le rassura Sam. « Je vais mettre des points de colle sur le dessin et tu poseras les cœurs dessus, d'accord? »

John acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les cœurs étaient collés autour du dessin que Sam avait fait, où on voyait une Mary souriante dans leur ancien jardin, devant un grand cerisier en fleurs. Le résultat n'était pas si mauvais, en fin de compte. C'était même plutôt joli.

« J'ai fini. » grommela Dean, qui poussa ses trouvailles au centre de la table.

Sam avait à la base prévu de refuser les nouvelles lettres et d'utiliser les anciennes pour faire enrager son frère, mais celles-ci étaient quand même plus belles... Tant pis, l'art passait avant la vengeance. Sam les attrapa entre ses doigts et les colla en bas de la carte. On pouvait désormais y lire « Bonne Fête Maman! » en majuscules rouge pétant.

« On forme une équipe du tonnerre. » finit par déclarer Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

_... Je crois que je me suis attaché à cet univers puisque voilà un quatrième chapitre qui n'était pas prévu à la base. C'est encore pas ce que tout le monde semblait attendre, mais je pouvais pas non plus changer radicalement de ton. Mais ça me plaît quand même, c'est l'essentiel non? _

_Reste à savoir si ça vous plaira à vous!_

_Ah oui, le titre de la fic ne convient que pour le premier chapitre, il faudrait donc que j'en change. Une idée?_

* * *

Sam était assis sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce, les yeux brillants de larmes et le nez tout rouge. Dean était juste à côté et murmurait à son oreille, une main réconfortante posée sur son genou. John les regarda un moment puis se tourna pour faire face à l'homme austère assis de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, j'espère que vous comprenez. »

John mourrait d'envie de se lever et de lui coller son poing dans la gueule. _J'espère que vous comprenez._ Et bien non, il ne comprenait pas. Mais il s'efforça quand même de rester calme.

« Estimez-vous chanceux, j'ai réussi à convaincre les parents de Timothy Dalton de ne pas porter plainte. »

« Ouais. Vous avez raison. On vous doit une fière chandelle. » rétorqua John dont le ton cinglant et ironique échappa totalement au directeur de l'école. « On va pas abuser plus longtemps de votre, euh... hospitalité. On y va, les garçons. »

L'instant d'après, les trois Winchester étaient dehors. Sam se mit à sangloter, craignant par avance une punition qu'il était sûr de mériter. Il s'était fait renvoyer de l'école. Lui, Sam Winchester, chouchou de tous les professeur, petit nouveau après qui toutes les filles courraient, élève modèle qui ne ramenait que des A+ à la maison... _Renvoyé de l'école_.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu... J'ai pas voulu lui casser le nez, je le jure! Papa, je le jure! » s'écria-t-il, tentant quand même de plaider sa cause.

John s'arrêta net. Sam se fit tout petit, redoutant un éclat de colère.

« Sammy, écoute-moi bien. Ce petit con s'est moqué de toi parce que t'as plus de mère. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. »

« Mais je suis renvoyé de l'école! » s'écria Sam, horrifié.

Le problème était donc là. L'école.

« Mais c'est pas grave, ça. On t'en trouvera une autre tu verras. »

Sam n'avait pas l'air franchement convaincu.

« Et je vais faire quoi pendant tout ce temps? »

Ça, c'était déjà plus problématique. John ne pouvait pas se permettre de surveiller son fils toute la journée. Pas quand un esprit semait la mort dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

« Euh... et bien... »

Dean se mit à tousser bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda John, les sourcils froncés.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber malade! » répondit Dean avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

John éclata de rire. Son aîné ne manquait jamais une occasion de sécher les cours.

« Voilà Sammy, tu resteras à la maison pour prendre soin de ton frère. Il est vraiment mal en point, le pauvre. » annonça-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin vers la voiture.

Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à le suivre, Dean l'attrapa par le bras.

« T'as cassé la gueule d'un mec, tu te fais renvoyer de l'école, tu me fais rater les cours... T'es vraiment le petit frère le plus cool du monde! »


End file.
